


Ashes

by eternalhiraeth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhiraeth/pseuds/eternalhiraeth
Summary: 18 doesn't know what the plan is, and maybe she doesn't want to know.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneasel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ashes to ashes, dust to dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191052) by [eternalhiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhiraeth/pseuds/eternalhiraeth). 



> Aight so I wrote this a few years ago in Spanish and I can see a lot more flaws in it than I did back then (thankfully). I was planning on translating it someday but a lovely comment was left on my English androidcest fic and I had to do it immediately, lol. I hope you like this one too!

A world built on ashes and dust is very boring.

 

Debris covers the red-stained streets and fire pollutes the already stale air. Ruins are all that’s left from what once was North City. There are no meadows or oceans or forests or deserts. The city goes up in smoke and nobody can stop it.

They used to shoot energy blasts at the most crowded areas with the express purpose of luring out the lilac-haired boy and let him entertain them until they grew bored, and then the rules to this little game of theirs would change. But in an unfortunate accident involving a turn mix-up, they both had attacked at the same time and the boy had perished under a cloud of smoke. The elder one had been annihilated years prior (also by accident, he was pretty fun to rile up), and as of yet, no other pretentious kid has attempted to come up against them. 

 _Sharks_ , 18 says to him once, and he doesn’t understand.

They keep moving, because otherwise they’ll drown.

|||

It’s a miracle that they’ve managed to preserve a few clothing stores and some fast cars. Sometimes they like to take one and go for a ride around town on the lookout for survivors to torture or buildings to destroy. Other times, 18 drags her brother to a boutique and makes him sit in the corner while she tries ball gowns on. They play pretend fashion show, and 17 is obligated to clap at every single outfit. That’s just an excuse he tells himself, though, they both know he loves stealing glances at his sister’s body and at the way her face lights up when he does.

They haven’t seen another living thing for weeks, save from each other (though they don’t really know if they fit the criteria anymore), and without a nemesis, they don’t see much of a point to roaming around a ghost town (soon to be a ghost world).

So they travel across the globe in the search for entertainment. Every time they arrive at a new city they try with all their might to suppress their destructive urges. The outcome remains the same: towns disappear under clouds of smoke and corpse-ridden streets. They know they’re slowly walking down the path that leads to the _(ir)_ end, but their self-destructive nature can’t help it. They watch the town and the woods, the families and the farms that don’t expect their collective demise that lays minutes away.

It is then that 18 starts to wonder about the long term plan. The goal to meet. She’s never stopped to think about it before, always so busy looking for ways to have fun. What will happen when humanity is extinct, when there’s no people left to murder, or buildings to bring down, or cities to destroy?

It’s almost sad, the way they are being consumed along with the Earth. The sun has permanently disappeared behind a curtain of ashes; their faces have turned somber. There are no more screams of agony or buildings exploding apart. They’re all life has left to offer.

And it’s ironic, because they’re death itself.

|||

Silence ends up being the only constant. A silence that has to be filled with whimpers and gasps, because otherwise it becomes unbearable. Sometimes they stay pressed against each other for longer than necessary, digging their fingernails into flesh and breathing the same oxygen.

They’re childhood-less kids that have run out of toys. So they find the solution to their problem where it always is, in each other. On pool tables, on the roof of luxury cars and on streets decorated with decomposing bodies and rivers of blood. Again and again, until there’s no secret left unknown about the other. There’s nobody to witness the moans and sighs, the pleasure and pain they bring out in each other.

At some point, a few months later, the other’s body becomes the only producer of strong emotions.

|||

It’s starting to rain, water dripping down her hair and washing the blood off the floor. Their bodies are shakier and wetter now, but the surrounding downpour doesn’t distract them from their task, the coming and going, their thoughts vanishing like morning fog.

It’s in moments like this that 18 can see through the misty glass in her mind and reach that part that’s been taken from her. She sees black hair, a cabin, blue eyes ( _a mirror or someone else?_ ), yellow leaves and a rifle. She hears the gun going off, the hearty chuckle, the shrill scream. She feels the whipping of the wind, the mud on her fingers, the warm hands on her thighs. She loses herself in the life that could have been, just for a moment, just until her brother stops bruising her hips and breathing against her neck.

Once they’re done, 18 takes a second to catch her breath and feel the raindrops slide down her naked body. Then she notices the limbs of a dead cat that’s being dragged away by the current catching on her boots and she grimaces in disgust. She then proceeds to kick and splash water in an attempt to get rid of the animal.

She can feel her brother’s piercing stare on her, as if he’s wondering what she’s doing. 18 looks up and shoots him a “what are you looking at?” look. 17 shakes his head, a smirk beginning to tug at his lips. He has an idea. She’s learned to fear those as of late.

They are, after all, the sole owners of a planet, realm-less monarchs, world-less gods.

|||

One day, wandering about in the world’s last forest, they find a cabin. It’s old, the rickety wood creaks under her feet when she crosses the room to sit on the bed. She feels the mattress squeak while her brother takes a look at the wall and she lays on her back, rising a cloud of dust around her. Then she looks up.

Lying there she can feel the weight of the past, the moist smell feels vaguely familiar and the sound of 17’s footsteps makes her chest constrict painfully. She doesn’t know how long it’s been, but finally her twin lays down next to her, both of them staring at the ceiling. There are only two words carved in the timber.

He takes her hand.

Where nothing exists, they do.

 

And a world built on ashes and dust is certainly very boring.


End file.
